When I Had Your Heart
by WhiteWolf82499
Summary: Princess Thalia of Vanaheim was a spirited princess who couldn't be tamed. She was a siren, of course she couldn't be tamed. When King Odin and his family come to visit, she meets the one person who maybe could tame the wolf she is. But, he is a mischievous god who likes to annoy her yet interest her at the same time. Except, dark secrets surround her and what she truly is.
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: There will be cursing and sexual content

I do not own most characters in this story, except for Thalia and some other original characters.

This story is a backstory to an upcoming story that will be my version of Thor 3.

Character Ages:

Karinia and Riane: Appear 20, actually 813

Pir and Daz: Appear 18, actually 716

Thalia and Taren: Appear about 17, actually 677

Thor: Appears about 21, actually 836

Loki: Appears 19, actually 770

Now, to the story we go!

…

Prologue

Omniceint Point of View

They spent weeks preparing for this. The number of guards on duty were double. The princes and princesses were constantly lectured on how to act. The whole entire palace was scrubbed and polished for the visit of King Odin of Asgard and his wife and children.

Now, it was time to receive their company, and the king and queen of Vanaheim were not taking any chances of this going wrong. They sat atop their thrones of white marble inlaid with gold, with their children on either side, at the bottom of the few short steps that led to the thrones. They had three sets of twins, and the oldest children of each pair were on their mother's side, while the younger ones were on their father's side.

Yet only two were on the king's side, and the rulers of Vanaheim were too anxious to notice the third one's absence. But, the remaining two certainly noticed, and they knew better than to draw the attention of their parents and the whole entire Vanir court to the empty spot next to them.

When one of the king's advisers came to announce the arrival of Odin and his family that is when they started internally panicking. When the doors at the end of the room opened, they knew that their sister would be in a large amount of trouble.

xXx

Thalia

"Come on, Cena! I know you can do better than that!" I yelled at my friend. We were both in the training yard, practicing our hand-to-hand combat. The clanging of swords were heard all around as soldiers practiced. Currently, Cena was on the ground, breathing heavily with her red hair matted to her sweaty forehead. "I am not even sweating!"

Cena rolled her eyes and slowly got to her feet, pushing her bangs away. "Yeah, I know. Not everybody can keep their body from sweating, princess!" She replied, adding unnecessary sarcasm to the last word.

I laughed as I walked over to the rack of weapons, grabbing a knife and whipping it towards a straw-filled target. I smirked as it hit the center.

"Bullseye," Cena said as she walked over and wrenched the knife out of the target, "again. I must say, I am jealous of your abilities with knives."

I grabbed the canteen of water that was next to my satchel of personal knives and sat down. I took a long drink as Cena came over and sat or, I should say, collapsed next to me. She pulled the canteen away from my lips and took a drink of her own.

"Hey! I wasn't done with that!" I told her, eyes narrowing. I fell back on the ground and stared up at the sky. I pulled at the blades of grass that were by my hands as silence settled over us.

My eyes darted towards Cena, who was rolling up that sleeves of her dark green tunic. I snorted, "You know, if you wore something with shorter sleeves, you probably wouldn't sweat as much."

She glared at me. "Some of us still want to preserve our modesty, even in battle, unlike you." She gestured at my clothing ensemble that consisted of a black top that was only held up by a silver ribbon that tied behind my neck, and grey bottoms that stopped just above my knees. My feet were bare and my black hair was tied back into a long braid.

"You sound like Karinia." I sat up and brushed my hands off. "What time is it?" I looked down at Cena as I asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know. I would say probably half past noon."

I gasped. "Damn!" I turned and grabbed my satchel and canteen before sprinting off.

"Hey, where are you going?" I heard Cena call after me, but I just waved my hand in a gesture of goodbye before entering back into the palace, making a dash for my room.

I burst through the doors of my room and then sprinted into my washroom. I peeled off my soiled clothes and quickly scrubbed at my skin with a rag. I rummaged through my wardrobe until I found a sapphire blue dress that had loose long sleeves and a skirt that barely grazed the floor. I slipped on black sandals and I made my way to my vanity where I quickly brushed through the thick waves of my hair. I rubbed a few drops of rose oil on my wrists and neck. When I deemed myself to be ready, I ran back out of my room, dodging servants and guards.

When I got to the doors of the throne room, they were closing and I could see four figures walking towards the front of the room. "Damn." I whispered, turning down a few halls until I got to a wooden door that I slipped through and it led me to behind the raised dais where the thrones were.

"….to Vanaheim. I have made special accomodations for your stay." I heard my mother say. I quickly darter to the right side of the steps, next to my brother and sister, Pir and Riane.

"Nice of you to finally join us." Pir harshly whispered at me, but I could see the slightest of a smile playing on his lips and the twinkle in his violet eyes.

Riane leaned forward a bit and turned her head to look at me. She pushed a stray curl of chocolate colored hair out of her eyes and she smirked. "Lucky." She mouthed to me, before going back to her original position.

I looked at our guests and studied them. The first one I noticed was obviously the king, because he was the one with the golden eye patch. He was wearing a black tunic with gold detailing on it. The woman standing a bit behind him was his wife, I was sure her name was Frigga. She was pretty woman, with the beginnings of barely-three wrinkles. Her caramel hair was in a bun atop her head and she wore a golden dress that hugged her curves. There were two boys, no, I should say men, behind her. The taller one was broad shouldered with golden hair. He wore a silver and black tunic with a red cape. He was currently winking at the ladies of the court who were softly giggling and gasping at the attention he was giving them. He must be Thor, the older, arrogant one. The other one, Loki, was a couple inches shorter, and very different from his brother. While Thor was broad shouldered with large muscles, Loki was narrow and lithe. He wore a tunic of gold and green and when I flicked up my eyes to his, I noticed he was staring at me. He was smirking lazily at me. 'He must have seen me sneak in,' I thought. My eyes narrowed at his smirk.

I sharp nudge to my side knocked me out of my inspection. "Ow." I hissed under my breath and I locked up at Pir, who was looking between me and Loki.

"Pay attention." Were the only words he spoke.

"These are my children, Karinia is my oldest and Riane is her twin, then there is Daz and Pir, then Taren and my youngest, Thalia." He gestured to me as he said my name, and attention was then brought back to my father, as he continued.

The blonde man, Thor, gave me a wink. I rolled my eyes and then turned back to my dad, but for a few seconds, my eyes darted to Loki, who was quietly laughing at his brother's failed attempt to make me swoon. He looked back at me, and gave me a wink of his own, but I didn't roll my eyes at him. I just hoped my hair covered the reddening of my pale cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.: I would like to thank everybody who has read the prologue of my story! I am feeling very confident about this story.**

** I would like to thank Alexa Twilight, AngelChick1432, Deaththekidbemine9, GwenRhosyn13, Lila the Blue, Trickster707, darkvod, Anghel Ni Kamatayan, and sapphire-fires for following my story!**

** I would also like to thank darkvod, who favorited my story and left me my first review!**

** Thank you so much everybody! I hope to get more reviews for praise or criticism! I just appreciate every view this story gets. :D**

xXx

Chapter 1

"The earth sirens have just harvested an abundance of fresh fruit and vegetables, so the feast being held in your honor tonight shall be most enjoyable." My father finished his torturous speech, the amount of pleasantries he has given the Asgardians was ridiculously numerous.

"King Falen and Queen Julina, you two are most kind." Odin replied.

My mother and father both smiled and rose from their thrones, the sun light glinting off of the golden crown that sat upon their heads. "Thank you. I can have servants show you to your chambers and you can get settled in." My mother's soft voice echoed against the high walls and ceiling of the throne room. "Also, if your sons would like, I can have Karinia, Daz, and Taren give them a tour of the castle." My mother added.

King Odin looked at his sons, who gave no indication of having a problem with that. He turned back towards my parents. "Very well, that will be alright."

A man and a woman dressed in red and gold came forward and bowed to the Asgardians before leading them away. Karinia, Daz, and Taren followed them out while my father turned towards his remaining children. The rest of the throne room started to empty as people filtered out of the door.

"Thank you for not causing any mischief. I was afraid that if this didn't go well, your mother would have a meltdown." My father said softly to us as my mother spoke to one of the royal advisers, who was currently leading her through a door at the far right left side of the throne room.

Pir spoke up. "Of course father. We know how important this is to mother." We grabbed Riane and I's shoulders and pulled us in to his sides. "If you may excuse us, we would like to retire to our rooms before the feast tonight."

My father let out a deep chuckle. "Of course, just do not get in any trouble while the Asardians are here. We wouldn't want any of you three to end up starting a war. I will see you three later." My father turned and followed my mother to the room she just entered.

Riana dropped the smile she had and shrugged off Pir's arm and turned towards me. "Thalia, where the hell were you?" She asked, raising a thin eyebrow.

I stepped out of Pir's embrace. "Training yard, but I just lost track of time. I wasn't caught, so everything is fine."

Pir snorted. "You were caught, just by that dark haired boy. He saw you come in. Loki was his name, correct?"

I pushed my hair over one shoulder and sighed. "Yes, I think that is his name." I turned towards the door. "Come on, let's go find something to pass the time."

As we exited double doors, Pir spoke up from my right. "Why doesn't mother and father let us ever give any tours of the castle?"

Riane rolled her emerald green eyes, but gave us a smirk. "Do you remember the last time we gave a tour? I remember an attack from an angry owl."

The memory surfaced to my mind, and I doubled-over in laughter. "I remember that!" I managed to get out. "Pir, that was your fault."

My pale-haired brother huffed. "Iona is only a bird! She cannot be blamed for attacking somebody who angers her."

I calmed myself and looked at him from the corner of my eye. "Pir, Iona was already utterly annoyed with you, and then you decided to bring a stranger to visit her. How did you think it was going to turn out?"

Iona, my brother's owl, was a calm creature, but if she was upset, it was not a good time to be around her. Pir decided to take a trip to the forest without Iona, and he should have known that would have angered her.

Pir stayed quiet, and Riane spoke up. "Do you think King Odin knows about us? About what we are?"

I thought this over for a moment. "I do not know. He gave no indication, but father will probably tell him. Nobody will gossip about it. Some people may not be able to keep a secret, but this is one they will keep. Especially if it means it could be detrimental to our safety."

We turned down a hallway, silence filling the air as we were absorbed in our own thoughts. What if father doesn't tell the Asgardians? What if they find out from the servants? What if we can't trust Odin and his family? Surely they must already know that we already have power, we just also have the blood of the sirens.

"I am content with them knowing about me being a siren." I took a deep breath as we turned down another hallway to the part of the castle where all of our chambers were located. "Just as long as they do not know about the other thing."

We reached Riane's room and she stepped in front of me. "Do not worry, little sister." She gave me a gentle smile. "They will not find out about that. I things to do, so I will see you at the feast tonight." My sister stepped into her room when she was done, and before she closed the door, I could see a flash of tawny fur speckled with white.

xXx

"I apologize, but I couldn't have you causing a disturbance. Mother probably would have actually killed me. Everybody else's animals were kept in their rooms." I said to the large, black wolf that was currently lounging on my silver bed.

His only response was to growl.

I sighed and walked over to my window, pushing apart the heavy silver curtains. I stared out at the smaller buildings that surrounded the palace, most of them were white with some type of golden decoration like the palace.

The outside of the palace, along with some of the interior, was made of white marble, with so much gold decorating it. The doors were golden, the statues were golden, even a few of the buildings were made of gold. I heard it was nothing compared to the palace in Asgard.

I refused to have a room with gold in it, though. My walls were a deep blue, like the night sky. I had white furniture, with silver handles. My canopy bed had a bedspread of silver sheets and blankets with fluffy pillows of black, white, blue, and a couple were grey.

My attention was averted to the forest that began at the western side of the palace, where my room was. Somewhere far off in the distance was a camp of sirens. They were the wild ones, who followed no strict dress code, or had to listen to the gossip of silly ladies of the court, or had to hide who they were half of the time.

Oh, how I envied them. I remember when I would visit their camp, when my parents had not kept a close eye on me. I remember times of dancing around fires, of climbing trees, and even running barefooted through the forest.

All of that was ruined, though, by my eldest sister, Karinia. She was so different from me, in personality and in looks. She had warm, olive skin while I had pale skin. Her hair was silky straight and the color of honey, while mine was wavy and painfully thick and black. Her eyes were a pretty amber tinted hazel, and mine were dark blue flecked with grey. She was even taller than me. Everybody always referred to her as the jewel of our family, and I was always known as the troublesome one.

One day, I was at the camp and a few siren hunters attacked. None of the sirens were killed, but a few were injured. I only sustained a bruised side, but Karinia found out and she told our parents. Ever since then, I was not allowed to go back there.

A soft whine brought me out of my thoughts, and I looked down to see my wolf looking up at me. He sensed my sadness, so I mustered up a smile and that seemed to calm him.

"It is alright, Fen. I will be able to go back there soon. I am a very sneaky girl, so I can find a way." A knock sounded on my door. "But for now, I have a feast to get ready for." I turned and called, "Come in."

Two women came in, wearing plain, dark green dresses. "My lady," They dipped into a bow, "we are here to help you dress for this evening." Myra, the shorter one with the light brown hair, said.

I gestured for them to come in, and they didn't even blink at the sight of my wolf. "Of course, thank you."

Willa, the one with the dark skin and shoulder-length black hair, stepped forward. "Her Majesty said that she wants you to look your best, so we came early so we will have more time. I hope it is not a problem."

I smiled. "It is fine, Willa. It isn't like I have choice in half of the things I do." I said the last part with distaste.

Myra stifled a giggle, and Willa shot her a glare. Myra cleared her throat and lowered her eyes. "I apologize, your highness. It was not appropriate of me to laugh."

I rolled my eyes. "Myra, it is quite alright. I do not want you two to feel uncomfortable around me. I am probably the one of my siblings that you should feel the most comfortable with." I walked to the vanity and took off my pearl earrings and sat them in my jewelry box. "And, exactly how many times have I told you to call me Thalia?"

Myra gave me a slight smile. "Come, we must draw you a bath."

I followed her and Willa into my washroom, slightly embarrassed that I left my clothes from earlier thrown across the floor. "Sorry."

Willa smiled at me and gathered the clothes from the floor. "Do not be sorry. I understand that you were probably in quite a rush earlier to get to the throne room without being noticed."

I reddened. "You noticed that?"

Myra piped up from where she was currently filling the large tub with warm water and bath oils. "Of course, we came earlier but you were nowhere to be found. We didn't inform your parents, though."

"Thank you." I replied.

Myra walked over and helped me out of my dress, which was given to Willa. She disappeared out of the door with the clothes while I sank down into the tub of warm water.

"I hope the water is to your liking, your hi-, I mean, Thalia." Myra said.

"It is fine." I said, as she came over and started pouring water onto my hair. "You do not have to assist me with washing my hair."

Myra smiled. "I know, but your mother wants me to make sure everything is done perfectly, and that seems to include you bathing."

I gave a dry laugh. "Of course. Leave it to my mother to think I cannot even bathe properly."

Myra started massaging cleansing oil into my hair. "May I ask you something?" She asked me.

"Of course."

Myra hesitated before asking, "Do you think Kellin will be there?"

I closed my eyes. "Oh, goodness. I can only hope not."

Kellin was the fire lord's son, who seemed to take a liking to me. He was the Vanaheim version of Thor, you could say. Handsome, charismatic, muscular, and loved to flirt. He had cropped, light brown hair and tan skin. His eyes were a dark brown with golden flecks.

I saw Willa pass by the doorway with a dress in her hand. I could see it was a pale green. At least she isn't making me wear red.

"Is there a reason for this distaste of Kellin?" Myra asked, as she scrubbed at the dirt that was stuck under my fingernails.

"Oh, he is not that bad. If you completely ignore the fact that he has probably fucked every woman he flirts with. And if he has, then that number would be well over one-hundred."

Myra gasped at my language.

I smirked. "I maybe a princess, but it does not mean I always use the kindest of language."

Myra blinked a couple of times before getting up. "Of course. I guess I just never thought about you using that language." She helped me out of the bathtub, and then Willa came in with a robe for me.

I followed them out into my room and they guided me to the vanity, where I sat down. They started working on my hair, drying it with a towel. I hissed at every tangle they pulled at, and I almost laughed when they shot dirty looks at Fen, who growled every time I made a sound of pain.

"What did you think of King Odin and his family earlier?" Willa asked, as she started pulling my hair back in a low, but tight, bun.

"King Odin and his wife seem courteous. Their eldest son, Thor, seems like he is a flirt and a bit arrogant." I replied.

"What about Prince Loki?" Myra asked as she stuck diamond earrings in my ears.

"Prince Loki…" I started, but I had to think. What did he seem like? "He seems like the opposite of his brother."

Willa grabbed the dress that was lying on my bed, far from Fen, and she and Myra helped me into it. The dress was fitted down to my waist, where it flared out down to my ankles. The straps were thick and had crystals on the shoulders. The neckline was modest, barely showing the top of my chest.

"Why does mother always insist on long dresses?" I wondered aloud, as I looked in the mirror.

"Anything other than long dresses would be inappropriate. Wouldn't you agree?" Myra replied.

I sighed inwardly. "I guess."

Willa and Myra inspected me to make sure everything was good enough. "Well, it seems as if you are ready. Taren will be here shortly to escort you." Myra told me, before bowing and leaving with Willa.

Fen hoped down from the bed and walked to me.

"You know I cannot take you to this feast?" I asked.

He lowered his head and whimpered.

I sighed and sank down to his eye level. "It isn't going to take all night, Fen." I told him, his red eyes on my blue ones.

He turned away and walked back to my bed, but this time he just laid down next to it.

A knock came from my door, and I opened it. Taren was there, dressed in a dark red, long sleeved tunic that had a gold collar and black breeches. His golden hair was slicked back and his gold eyes looked up and down at me.

"Well, sis, I must say, this was not expected. I never thought you would _ever _agree to having your hair up." He raised an eyebrow. "Or wear a dress that was green."

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up, Taren."

My twin laughed. "Come on, we do not want to be late."

I resisted the urge to punch him and I looped my arm through his, closing the door behind me. The sooner we got there, the sooner I could leave.


End file.
